Entre o Amor e a Guerra
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Segunda Guerra Mundial. Espaço de mortes, tristeza e agonia; mas entre um heróico piloto inglês e uma enfermeira alemã nasceu um grande amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Ship: **James/Lily

**Sinopse: **Segunda Guerra Mundial. Espaço de mortes, tristeza e agonia; mas entre um heróico piloto inglês e uma enfermeira alemã nasceu um grande amor.

--

_**Alemanha; dois de outubro de 1940**_

Os fuzis apontados para todos os lados. Respiração suspensa. Os sentidos canalizados no olfato e na audição. As mãos nervosas e frias, pelo frio e pela situação. Quase não restava mais nada; os alimentos e a água iam escasseando. Só restava a vida, e a vida de alguns.

Logo, o brilho de uma lâmina atingiu-me o olhar; em um segundo compreendi o perigo eminente. Desviei rápido e a baioneta raspou-me o braço de onde jorrou sangue, atraquei-me com o atacante num supremo esforço para defender a vida.

Rolamos ambos por uma ribanceira e nossa luta era de vida e de morte.

A certa altura, meu antagonista bateu a cabeça em uma pedra atordoando-se por um segundo, o que me deu tempo para abatê-lo a golpes do revolver que saquei rapidamente.

Nesse instante, vi um imenso clarão, enquanto que sentindo uma dor aguda no ombro esquerdo, perdi os sentidos.

Quando acordei, o dia já amanhecera. Acreditei ter morrido. Sentia-me muito fraco.

O chão estava sujo de sangue, com moscas que enxameavam sobre os corpos estendidos. Vi diversos companheiros por perto. Todos mortos. E ao meu lado o alemão que eu atingira estendia-se morto.

Rastejei até conseguir sentar a muito custo. Estava tonto.

Ninguém nos vira. Estávamos em terreno baixo, e terreno inimigo. Estava começando a recuperar o equilíbrio quando ouvi ruídos de motor e vozes que falavam em alemão. Estava apavorado, se me vissem de certo me matariam; não estavam acostumados a recolher feridos britânicos. Por outro lado, não podia ficar ali, ferido e condenado à morte lenda, dolorosa e sem esperança de socorro.

Desde então uma idéia audaciosa brilhou para mim. Com o resto de forças que possuía comecei a tirar a roupa embebida de sangue do soldado alemão. Uma tarefa difícil, porque todas minhas forças haviam se esgotado na parcialmente bem sucedida tentativa de me levantar.

Desnudei-o e gastei certo tempo para vesti-lo com minhas roupas e eu com as dele. No meu pensamento, precisava até de suas roupas íntimas. Meu sangue escorria na neve que começava a cair. Meus lábios estavam como pedra, de tão secos, encostei-os na roupa que estava vestindo que ainda estava molhada pelas gotas do orvalho. Voltei a me vestir. Senti o frio percorrer minha espinha; aquela era minha única saída.

Terminei de pôr uniforme onde havia uma brilhante suástica e tornei a gemer para atrair a atenção deles e depois de algum tempo consegui que um soldado me notasse.

Ele chamou os padioleiros que trouxeram uma maca.

Embora atemorizado, fechei os olhos dissimulando estar sem sentidos.

O plano funcionara.

Colocaram-me ao lado de outra maca sobre o caminhão.

O nazista ao ver-me sôfrego deu-me água e estendeu-me um pedaço de pão. Embora úmido e mofado agarrei-o como um diamante.

Permaneci calado. Se abrisse a boca abriria minha cova. Tentei fingir um desmaio, mas a fome e a dor aguda que tinha não me deixaram simular tornando real.

Quando acordei não me recordei dos últimos fatos; como um raio tudo voltou à cabeça. Os ataques, o soldado alemão, o ombro e acabei vendo um grande salão. Um salão onde na época da vida poderia ter sido usado para recepções festivas, e hoje um depósito de dor. Muita dor.

Estava quase apagando quando vi uma adorável moça.

Seus ruivos e longos cabelos emolduravam seu alvo rosto. Os seus verdes e brilhantes olhos fitavam-me, juntamente com um sorriso – não um sorriso comum, um sorriso que nunca havia visto. Um sorriso que só ela sabia dar. Sua expressão adolescente, assim como a minha.

Vi-a conversando com o médico da enfermaria da base, mesmo por ser em uma língua estranha percebi que falavam de mim.

Pena que não vi seu rosto por mais de alguns segundos. Poderia acreditar ter morrido se não fosse por uma agulhada abundantemente real em meu braço, o que depois daquilo, não vi mais nada.

Seu semblante ficou na minha mente o tempo todo. Estava me sentindo como nunca senti antes, um mesclado do que meu coração estava sentindo e o fato dela ser uma alemã. Estava deixando que meu coração batesse mais forte por uma inimiga. Poderia ser tudo, mas era alemã. Como poderia?

Acordei. Já havia escurecido. Não conseguia ver muita coisa, estava escuro, exceto por algumas velas no corredor. Ao meu lado algo branco que se mexia fazia-me perceber que não estava sozinho, que em pouco tempo uma vela apareceu do meu lado.

- Olá, finalmente acordou! Meu nome é Lily, Hans. – ela disse em alemão, sorrindo, enquanto encarava seus grandes olhos verdes que iluminavam o salão junto com a solitária vela.

Não poderia dizer nada. Qualquer coisa entregaria minha identidade. Minha alma doía em não poder dizer como meu coração bateu mais forte desde quando a vi.

Aquilo nunca poderia acontecer, estava metido em uma aventura que só Deus saberia como iria terminar. Às vezes, sentia vontade de ter ficado no campo de batalha como um inglês. Estava traindo a tudo. A Inglaterra estava resistindo às tropas alemãs – o que me dava esperança de poder reencontrar minha família como havia deixado.

Percebia em seu doce olhar que meus sentimentos não estavam sozinhos, e isso confirmei em um dia em que o inverno alemão começava a surgir. Os flocos de neve durante a manhã batiam sobre a vidraça e pela noite os trovões. Os pingos deixavam de serem serenos e faziam de um jeito que me confundia se era a guerra ou uma chuva. Naquela época, finalmente consegui burlar todas as chances de ser considerado um inglês.

Estava bem vestido, quase pronto para ser enviado novamente para a guerra, a noite escurecia os corredores e as velas que acabavam não eram trocadas. A luz do luar que iluminava os corredores vazios.

Fui cursando vagarosamente aquele corredor vazio. Meu coração ia sozinho. Passei por quatro portas até chegar à quinta. Respirei fundo e suavemente girei o puxador. Ela estava olhando para o espelho; seus cabelos escovados e soltos caindo sobre aquela camisola. O quarto escuro deixava-me ver apenas a nitidez dos seus traços. Estava me desligando do mundo. Nossos corpos estavam se juntando, milímetro por milímetro, mas agora estavam próximos. Ela apertou a mão em meu peito enquanto descia, via seus olhos verdes olhando para os meus. Nossos lábios roçavam; sentia sua respiração no meu rosto, os corpos se tocando e nossas mãos se entrelaçando. Tomei a primeira atitude, escorreguei minha mão sobre seu abdome, logo após suas mãos quentes, apesar do inverno, percorriam o meu. Sua mão tocou o cinto e vagarosamente o abriu jogando-o para o chão. Comecei a abrir os botões da minha camisa enquanto sua camisola estendia-se no chão. Senti minha calça ficar solta na cintura. Lily acidentalmente empurrou a mesa de cabeceira fazendo cair um vaso com lindas flores que tentavam alegrar aquele triste ambiente de guerra. O barulho foi alto, o que nos fez escutar passos nos corredores.

- Esconde, vamos! – ela sussurrou quando começou a ouvir passos.

Escondi-me sob a cama da forma que estava. Outra enfermeira abriu a porta do quarto, mas ao ver que Lily dormia tranqüilamente fechou-a e voltou para seu aposento. Arrastei-me para o colchão, mas em instantes estávamos juntos sobre o carpete. Novamente sentia sua respiração sobre meu rosto, agora célere e descompassada, saindo em pequenas exclamações de prazer. Sabíamos que era apenas o começo, nossos lábios, nossas línguas e nossos corpos se tocavam e agora sabia que não pararia. Agora eu era o James da Lily; e ela a minha Lily. Por um momento parei para pensar onde estaria meu patriotismo. Desejá-la e amá-la seria trair meus companheiros tripudiando sobre a minha consciência? Afina, ela era uma alemã. Uma inimiga. Mas não deixei que isso tomasse minha cabeça.

Alguns minutos se passaram e começava a pensar novamente até quando poderia levar avante aquela farsa? Estar em convivência com ela fazia-me superar aquilo, mas perdê-la quando descobrisse a verdade me deixaria sem rumo; já que não saberia mais como viver sem ela em minha vida. Todavia, sua pátria era daqueles que assassinaram meus companheiros, criaturas que aprendera a temer e a odiar, entretanto ela era diferente.

Não conseguia pensar em ficar longe dela caso por ventura descobrisse que não se tratava de um alemão nazista aquele que se entregara e ele próprio seria fuzilado futuramente. Tomei coragem ao ver seus olhos abrirem depois de um breve cochilo.

- Lily, aconteça o que acontecer, preciso dizer que a amo. – disse acovardado, mas decidido a continuar com a verdade – Preciso saber se você realmente me ama para lhe dizer a verdade.

- Hans, claro que eu te amo. Te amo como nunca amei ninguém. – a sua calma estava acabando, e percebia a aflição nos seus olhos – Por favor, me conte. Acho que tenho o direito de saber. Também tenho algo para lhe falar. Mas por favor, conte-me primeiro.

Respirei fundo antes que ela tomasse frente do que iria falar. Nada poderia ser mais importante do que aquilo. Estava traindo-a. Olhei para o chão sem ter coragem de olhá-la, e comecei a falar.

- Lily, não sou quem você pensa que sou. Não sou Hans Müller como costumam me chamar. – ela estava paralisada apenas ouvindo-me falar – Sou britânico. Meu nome é James Potter. Foi no primeiro bombardeio que fomos cercados. Fui ferido. Troquei a farda com um soldado morto que estava ao meu lado. Consegui ser recolhido pelos enfermeiros e o resto você já sabe. Foi isto que aconteceu. Lily, mas, eu a amo! Não me importo com o resto! Quando a guerra acabar poderemos viver felizes sem um abismo de cadáveres entre nós. Lily, por favor, perdoe-me. Diz que me perdoa.

Estava esperando uma reação. Quando ouvi que ela apenas ria. Ria como uma criança. Ria feliz. Virou-se e abriu um caderno, nesse caderno tirou o desenho de uma suástica, olhou para mim e começou a rasgá-la. Aquilo de fato não era normal. Uma alemã rasgar a cruz gamada que era conhecida como o símbolo de liderança na guerra. Quando no mais puro inglês ela pronunciou:

- É verdade?

Aquilo de fato estremeceu-me. Apenas consegui pensar que estaria sonhando. O que poderia estar acontecendo. Outra vez no dialeto em que imaginava todos os dias poder ouvir novamente ela continuou falando:

- James, isso é verdade? – ela perguntou novamente – É verdade mesmo?

Apenas sorri.

- Estava tentando dizer-lhe o mesmo, mas não tinha coragem para isso. Tinha medo de você me denunciar ou algo do tipo. Eu sou londrina, e você?

Meu coração nem manifestou certo tipo de sobressalto, pois parecia que algo dentro de mim sabia disso. Como seria possível que alguém tão amável seria como aqueles que matavam meus companheiros, torturavam e estupravam pessoas. Não, ela não era assim. Ela era minha Lily, o amor da minha vida e o motivo da minha existência. Ela era a mulher que amava, que sonhei em amar um dia e que sempre amarei.

Curioso sobre a ocorrência de uma inglesa estar convivendo juntos com aqueles cães desalmados perguntei:

- Mas Lily, como você está aqui?

E quando aqueles olhinhos pequenos de tanto rir começaram a marejar. Ela me abraçou e começou a chorar no meu ombro.

- Lily, o que houve?

Ela começou:

- James, na primeira vez que tentaram invadir a Inglaterra minha família foi morta. E como não havia mais sentido ficar lá determinei ingressar para um convento. E como para mim não havia mais sentido a vida, com dezesseis anos acabaram enviando-me para a Alemanha por um erro. De fato não sei como isso aconteceu. Aqui me chamavam de Elizabeth Pankraz, ou simplesmente Lily. E acabei me tornando enfermeira desses que tiram a vida de um dos meus.

- Não podemos ficar aqui. Temos que fugir. – disse sem pensar.

- Para onde, meu amor? Estamos encurralados. Nunca mais poderemos ser Lily Evans e James Potter. Elisabeth Pankraz e Hans Miller serão nossos nomes para sempre se quisermos viver. E eu quero, quero viver minha vida toda ao seu lado.

- Deve ter algum grupo de resistência que possa nos passar para algum lugar que não seja aqui – sugeri.

- Já pensei nisso, mas não existe algum lugar nessa Europa que não tenha tropas germânicas. Estão exterminando os judeus principalmente na Polônia, a Itália está como a Alemanha. E a França está quase toda no chão, a batalha em Sedan deixou-os fora da guerra, creio que seja um bom lugar, pois ainda há grupos de resistência, mas, mesmo assim, acho melhor esperarmos até que tenhamos certeza de onde iremos.

Tentamos parar de pensar nisso e olhávamos juntos as estrelas esvaecerem e o dia começar a clarear.

A guerra delongava-se e a batalha na Inglaterra estava longe de ser ganha. A obstinação do nosso povo heróico causou sérios embaraços à ação germânica que contava capitalizar essa vitória em menor espaço de tempo.

Uma semana se passou.

O médico entrou na enfermaria dando instruções pelas papeletas de cada paciente às enfermeiras que o seguiam.

Ele chegou ao meu leito, meu destino estaria ali. Estava em perfeitas condições para voltar à guerra. E de fato queria fazer o que me fora proposto: estava treinado para ser um piloto. Amava aquilo, era parte da minha vida. Defender minha pátria com algo que amo desde criança. Mas não a nação inimiga.

Entendi quando disse à Lily a palavra "piloto" e "volta". Percebi em tristeza em seu olhar. Ela começou a arrumar meus poucos pertences e fui esperar do lado de fora.

Depois de algum tempo Lily apareceu chorando, ela soltou tudo que estava carregando e mergulhou em meus braços.

- James, por favor, prometa que nunca se esquecerá de mim. Por favor, prometa! – ela me beijou com desespero – Prometa que quando a guerra acabar você voltará para me buscar.

- Lily, eu nunca irei te esquecer. Tenho que lutar pela Alemanha, mas na primeira oportunidade voltarei. Não agüentarei até a guerra acabar. Lily, eu te amo e viveremos felizes em qualquer lugar que não seja aqui.

Continuamos a nos despedir até que ela olhou fixamente nos meus olhos:

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Receio que aconteça o pior, mesmo sabendo que não acontecerá, mas mesmo assim quero que saiba. – ela suspirou por alguns instantes, pegou minha mão e colocou sobre a sua barriga.

Meu coração pareceu saltar como louco. Meus olhos começaram a marejar de felicidade. Apenas vi seus olhos verdes assim como os meus.

- Nada vai acontecer, minha querida. Tudo ficara ótimo. Volto para te buscar e ver nosso filho.

Ela voltou para o seu trabalho. Sua imagem percorria em minha cabeça sem parar. Estava tendo alucinações de felicidade. Nunca mais queria voltar para aquela guerra suja; queria ficar com ela e meu filho, um pedaço de mim e de quem eu amo. Aquilo parecia ser ilusório.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alemanha; trinta de novembro de 1940**_

Andando mais um pouco me encontrei com alguns pilotos e um dos oficiais que estava atrás de um caminhão. Seu olhar frio e rígido transpunha nossas almas. Olhei para ele, fiz a continência nazista e isso o deixou mais acomodado. Deu-me a ordem de saída, rabiscou um papel e me entregou. Segui com os outros homens que, após receberem a ordem, entraram na carroceria resguardada.

Descemos na estação que estava quase deserta e o silvo das locomotivas não era freqüente.

Embarcamos.

Eu poupando as energias porque não sabia o que aconteceria dali em diante. Meu coração ficara na enfermaria da base e de lá nunca sairia.

Para onde iria? Para a prisão, para a guerra ou para a morte? O meu destino já não fazia tanta diferença.

Viajamos a noite toda, mesmo estando agasalhado o frio alemão era cortante, não conseguia sentir minhas mãos e meus pés, ainda mais quando via a farda cobrindo meu corpo.

Finalmente, depois de dias naquela locomotiva angustiante, descemos na estação de Bonn. Entramos novamente em um caminhão, que agora eu definitivamente não tinha suspeitas para onde iria.

Eu lutava para pensar que estava preso em um pesadelo quando descemos em uma base e cada homem foi indicado para um avião. O meu era parecido com o inglês que já pilotei. Mas agora seria diferente.

A guerra prosseguia sem nenhuma esperança de paz. A Alemanha avançava vitoriosa, mas as coisas não melhoravam para nós.

A produção caía e os alimentos que chegavam da França, da Polônia e da Tchecoslováquia eram recrutados para as tropas.

A cada minuto que passava eu pensava em Lily. Como estaria nosso filho agora? Já se passaram quase seis meses. Será que ela estaria bem?

Tinha medo de uma possível desconfiança por alguma parte. Os outros pilotos recrutados tratavam-me como um deles, mas algo tirava minha paciência e meu sono.

Desde o dia que cheguei aqui o capitão Ludwig parecia desconfiar. Um homem frio. Seu olhar materializava tudo que desejava. Ele desejava a mim, parecia saber da minha história. Até o dia em que obtive a certeza daquilo.

- Poupe-nos de sua farsa, piloto inútil! – disse o capitão, soltando chispas pelos olhos.

Permaneci calado.

- Muito bem, senhor Miller; já sei muita coisa sobre a rede de espionagem inglesa. Sei muito mais do que você imagina. Sei tudo sobre sua vida, senhor, como mesmo? Ah, James Potter! Fale que daremos liberdade à sua namoradinha grávida.

- Liberdade? O que o senhor está querendo dizer? – interrompi aflito espantando minha atitude calma dos momentos anteriores. – Vocês prenderam Elisabeth Pankraz?

Já nessa altura misturava o inglês com o medíocre alemão que estava fingindo há tempos.

- Aquela outra enfermeira inútil? Ah, sim! E suponho que seu filho permaneça por lá mesmo. Ou você diz o nome dos culpados ou irá para um campo de prisioneiros com outros responsáveis.

- Já disse que não faço parte de nenhuma rede de espionagem inglesa, eu não sei de nada sobre isso. – respondi fixando os seus olhos cinza.

Tomado de fúria o capitão esbofeteou-me uma das faces violentamente. Foi como se o mundo sumisse sob meus pés. Naquele momento a dor física não superava a dor emocional e como nunca reconheci o poder da palavra ódio. Odiei-o tanto que turvou-me a vista.

Minutos depois fui tomado por um novo desespero. Perigo novo, sem suspeitas, pior que a prisão. Ao poucos fui adquirindo calma e perdendo os sentidos. Ela naquela enfermaria que confinavam os neuróticos, os viciados que se tinham reduzido a pobres farrapos por entre os terríveis pesadelos da guerra. Ninguém pode imaginar que um povo fabrique heróis à custa de estimulante. Muitos não sabem quanta coragem é conseguida artificialmente sob o efeito daquelas malditas drogas. Aqueles que se confinavam na enfermaria, eram em grande parte toxicômanos – não antes da guerra. Não o bastante que há tarefas para as quais muitos não estão e nunca estariam capazes de realizar em seus estados normais. Eu sabia que o exercito alemão usava esse tipo de estimulante. Via os soldados expondo-se de corpo e alma prazerosamente, um prazer apenas explicado pela ingestão daqueles narcóticos.

Não importasse quantas doses dariam para mim, o rosto de Lily nunca sairia da minha cabeça. Começava a imaginar como estaria ela e meu filho.

E o dia se passou naquele ritmo fantasmagórico que havia me acostumado. Eles davam-me forças para continuar ali, naquela aflição infinita que me parecia nunca ter um fim.

Consegui cochilar um pouco. Meus nervos não relaxavam voluntariamente, estava envenenado pelo pior veneno que poderia existir em algum lugar. O veneno da guerra.

Os enfermeiros apareceram para mais uma dose da tortura. A minha dose noturna. Uma injeção entorpecente. Vendo a intenção de amarrar-me na cama com correias que pendiam dos lados da cama, relaxei os músculos e procurei mostrar-me sedado para tentar livrar-me de mais uma dose. Quando um enfermeiro que nunca tinha visto antes colocou a mão em meu ombro:

- James Potter?

Meu coração saltou e no mais esperançoso e lindo inglês ele continuou sussurrando:

- Calma, companheiro. Vamos tirá-lo daqui.

Nunca poderei esquecer minha felicidade. Estava esperando uma dose da morte e me aparecem com o passaporte da vida. Pensava na agonia da prisão com aqueles estimulantes e agora me ofereciam a liberdade. Nunca aquela língua pareceu-me tão confortante e esplêndida.

- Continue fingindo dormir, – disse o outro – conheço Lily e conheço a sua história, senhor Potter.

A pequena janela fechada que tinha de esperança havia se tornado uma grande porta aberta de alegria. A felicidade cantava em meu peito. Nunca havia sentido Lily tão perto de mim desde que chegara naquele inferno.

Era madrugada.

- Não tenha medo, você está livre. – disse o enfermeiro do dia anterior – Venha conosco, Lily estará com nós.

- Onde estou? – perguntei aflito.

De fato achei que havia morrido e estava no paraíso onde a liberdade seria concedida, mas depois de alguns instantes comecei a sentir os resquícios de uma mortificação anterior.

- Deixe-nos apresentar, meu nome é Sirius, Sirius Black.

- E o meu é Remus Lupin, você está em um dos nossos esconderijos. Agora me diga, qual a sua senha e a sua zona de ação?

- Desculpe-me, mas só posso contar a verdade. Estou muito fraco, sou apena um piloto. Não faço parte da resistência e estou na Alemanha desde aquele pequeno ataque. Desculpe-me por dar trabalho, não sou nenhum agente secreto. Devo-lhes minha vida, não sei como retribuir.

Sirius continuou acreditando que não confiara nele.

- Pode confiar em nós, somos da equipe de resistência e estamos tentando retirar alguns ingleses que estão nessa parte, somos da resistência Blanchard. "Os coelhos como nós" – e disse a senha.

- Sinto que posso profundamente confiar em vocês, então contar-lhes-ei tudo.

E com calma fui recuperando minha sanidade e a agonia abria caminho para o alvedrio. Contei-lhes sobre a troca da farda, sobre meu amor por Lily, a respeito do meu futuro filho e tudo o que dizia parecia que eles sabiam mais do que eu.

- James, eu sei de tudo. Estamos aqui a pedido de Lily. A conhecemos desde quando era Lily Evans, trabalhava na botica de seu pai, era muito boa com fórmulas de poções para os remédios, alegre em certo ponto que até chegava a ser espevitada. Todos gostavam dela, mas depois tudo mudou e demorei a vê-la novamente – disse Sirius.

Remus, percebendo que o tempo corria, cortou o assunto dele.

- Agora são duas da manhã. Combinamos de ir à base às três e meia.

- Mas como vamos sair daqui sem suspeitas? – perguntei.

- Com a mesma desculpa que usaremos daqui para frente – começou Sirius.

- Você está morto, amigo – completou com um tom de brincadeira na voz.

- Ou melhor, você será um capitão alemão que de alguma forma está sob os efeitos de testes radioativos, e irá para um local especial.

- Mas irão ver que estou vivo caso nos parem – respondi triste ao achar uma falha naquele plano.

- Iriam se você estivesse vivo mesmo.

- Como assim? Vão me matar?

Remus suspirou longamente.

- Olha, se não fosse pela Lily acharia que todos londrinos são tão estranhos quanto você, sem querer ofender...

- Você irá tomar esse remédio. Isso irá causar uma catalepsia. Não se assuste, é a única forma de salvá-lo. O efeito dura o tempo suficiente para chegarmos à base e resgatar Lily – disse Sirius – também vou tomar isso ela ficará em meu lugar, já que não está em condições para tal medicação.

- Quando você acordar nós estaremos saindo de Frankfurt. Passaremos por Luxemburgo e nosso destino final será a França...

- Exatamente, Paris.

Depois dos ataques de 1939 a França estava aos cacos, e nesse mesmo ano havia contemporizado um acordo com a Alemanha, então a opção menos arriscada seria Paris.

Concordei. Naquelas situações estava concordando com tudo, e em menos de um minuto senti um baque no peito, apavorei-me diante da sensação de morte, ma logo ela foi se distanciando e transformando em esperança. Talvez fosse o último sofrimento rumo à vida. Meu último pensamento foi para ela.

Como se tivesse acordado de um sonho, abri os olhos e nada mais vi do que o meu último pensamento. Como pela primeira vez aquele sorriso que me cativara estava ao lado do meu colchão passando as mãos em meus cabelos. Mesmo sem os óculos consegui perceber como o nosso filho estava crescendo dentro dela.

Uma lágrima saiu dos nossos olhos. Agora lágrimas de felicidade. Como sonhei em vê-la novamente. Como sonhava em beijá-la e tê-la outra vez. Amava mais do que tudo. Amava mais do que a mim mesmo.

Olhei para o seu ventre.

- A madre da enfermaria disse que será menino.

E outra lágrima saiu dos nossos olhos.

Sorri para ela.

- Oito meses.

E ela retribuiu.

Depois descobri que estávamos em Luxemburgo. Havia se passado um dia e meio desde que estava sob o efeito do remédio da catalepsia. Mas agora não me importava com mais nada.

O velho casal que nos havia acolhido mostrou-se muito amável. Com a lareira acesa ofereceu-nos chá com biscoitos de mel, o que me fez lembrar daqueles que minha mãe preparava.

Por eles ficamos sabendo que a sede de espionagem do serviço secreto da resistência francesa na Europa mantinha-se na Hungria. Embora neutro no início, o governo Húngaro mostrava-se francamente simpatizante com o eixo, mas o fazia por uma questão de interesses. País pequeno e sacudido por revoluções socialistas, seriamente prejudicado em seus interesses pela política interna, enfraquecido e temendo a invasão as Ucrânia, uniu-se à Itália e aceitou a "proteção" da Alemanha sofrendo influência.

O que Mussolini fez na Itália e Hitler, na Alemanha, dava sérios motivos para acreditar que a guerra seria longa. As vitórias estavam ocupando os países vizinhos e sem ninguém para detê-los. Exceto a Inglaterra.

Camas macias e tenras, comida e uma vida e Lily ao meu lado; tudo isso aquecia meu coração de uma forma. Mas não tanto quando o que aconteceu naquela noite.

O parcial silêncio da madrugada foi interrompido por gemidos que ouvia ao meu lado. Por momentos pensei ser alguma tropa nas ruas, mas depois uma voz chamou meu nome.

- James, me ajude – disse Lily.

Rapidamente pulei da cama, acendi o lampião que estava perto de mim e chamei a senhora Mejarisky.

Meu filho estava nascendo.

Diante uma correria esperei ao lado de fora junto com Sirius, Remus e o senhor Mejarisky. Dentro de algum tempo ouvi um silêncio que me preocupou, mas que logo em seguida foi invadido por um choro. Um choro infantil.

Depois disso não vi mais nada.

_**Alemanha; trinta e um de julho de 1940**_

- Enquanto a Lily estava firme e forte a princesa desmaia. – foi a primeira coisa que ouvi depois que acordei. De fato a emoção era tanta que não agüentei. Sirius ao meu lado me dando parabéns, enquanto a senhora Mejarisky aparece com meu filho enrolado em uma toalha branca.

- É um menino. – Lily disse sorrindo e mais uma vez com lágrimas nos olhos.

Levei tempo até acreditar, aquela criança saudável, pequena e tão indefesa era um pedaço meu e da mulher que eu amo. Resolvemos dar a ele o nome de Harry, assim como o pai de Lily. Harry. Harry Potter, meu filho, nosso filho.

E os anos se passaram.

FIM

_Lumus_

**N/A**: Gostaria de agradecer a quatro pessoas, à Marília e à Sah pelas vezes que não sabia se continuar ou não com a fic elas liam a caca que eu tinha escrito e me apoiavam emocionalmente – obrigada D – também gostaria de agradecer à DarkAngel pela capa e pela betagem – _merci_ – e principalmente a você que está lendo e que vai deixar uma review para mim.

Nox


End file.
